dwafandomcom-20200213-history
Digital World
The Digital World is a dimension parallel to the Real World, and it is the home for Digimon. Currently, all we know about the Digital World in Digimon World Alpha, is that your adventure as a Tamer begins in the Digital World. Also, througout the game, you will make your way to and from the Digital World. Background Ultimate Tamers The Digital World is reconstructed from the devastation of the X-antibody incident. During the time it was a void, the entirety of the world becomes raw data in a limbo-like dimension, and it peaked the interest of Demon Lords before they're reformed for a new world to come. Before a holy entity is shaped and be able to intervene, they have it dimensionally separated and fled to reconstruct the World. Barbamon is among the only few that happens to be in the reformed Digital World, thus he is able to use the opportunity to create a setting for unrest among the new population. Eventually he will move onto a plan against humanity, but he'll need to escape into the human world through a different mean. Like the previous environment, Barbamon has wired the Digital World to the fate of the new Tree of Life, and it is made possible due to the tree no longer has a different dimension to separate it from the world, and no one else has the power or good will to. However, There's another mechanism that Barbamon cannot manage, in the form of Belialmon, thus becomes the driving plot of the story. Digimon Story: Black Blood The crumbled Digital World and populace are reeling from the losses incurred during the wars, but conflicts has not ended. Despite many who attempts to save the world, all the living holds their way of life and prejudice like days past, but adding with the threat of blind rage and hallucinations, and the lack of proper water bodies for digimons has become an impediment to certain race's stability. Like the previous war, the World is also destabilized by the arrival of new humans. To investigate those who maybe a threat, Reiji goes on the offensive and Jaymi following his steps in intervention. The truth about a demon lord's involvement is soon revealed, but in Reiji's discovery it is also made possible by the remnants of Metal Empire's tools. Digimon World Alpha TBA Locations - UT era Yggdrasil Yggdrasil becomes a blossoming and perhaps withering plant, but no explanation was given to its state. It is eventually destroyed in a battle between two Ultimate Tamers New Verdant A forest location where, lead by Rosemon, would rise up against the disconnected and wild masses of digimons that'll threaten Nature Spirits digimons. Was later burned down in a conflict when Sodom descends upon the land Scorched Sands Any region of land succumbed to the effect of Sodom's advent. Ex Machina A Metropolis built mainly for the Metal Empire Digimons. Full Metal Fortress A self-propelled slow-moving Metal fortress that houses most of the Metal Empire digimons, and a sight where the said species digimons tries to dominate the Digital World. It meets its end by Reiji's hands after several unfavorable run-ins with the Tamer. Den of Roars Sea of Sorrow Area affected by the flooding generated by decaying digimon, with their data of their physical form converted into water and flooding places across the Digital World. It is said that they'll eventually take with them all who mourns life and drag them to the abyss with the sea. Sands of Remains Hidden Dimension managed by Lucemon, an endless stretch of desert with rampant digimon surviving as memories. Ryuu was the first to be in the realm, who in desperation regains his resolve by revisiting his own memories. Plutonian Shore A hidden dimension where Lucemon resides. Black Pond The place where Belialmon decays into a body of water. World Vortex Locations - DWA era During Digimon World Alpha, the Digital World sees a more civilized scenes due to the work of surviving Ultimate Tamers and digimons alike. Digi-Central Digi-Central is an expansive land built to accommodate tamers with civilized luxury, managed by the very organization that bears the name. Built upon a canyon, Digi-Central rooted much of their foundation deep to the region's land, and thus spend a large amount of its ongoing construction to modify and facilitate the underground systems. The location houses a complete The entire facility is in the process of making a key called the Almighty Road. Catecea A mobile city platform that traverses through the seas, a platform run by Digi-Union. Inside has a small facility that holds above-bare essentials for the tamers and digimon. The subaquatic nature of the vessel was originally designed over a Whamon's body and expanded upon, and allocates much of its structure to its traveling and defensive capabilities. Mostly Reiji and Hazeh would make it home, mostly the latter due to the surveillance duties needed. The vessel constantly moves to avoid possible planned ambushes by tamers attacking from and over lands and air. Most of the Digi-Union tamers resides in Lilly-Pads to keep going between their leader and his facilities. * Lilly-Pad - External floating beacons placed around the waters of Digital World that serves as Digi-Union's relay points. Sky Fortress A constantly moving sky fortress manned by Digi-Alliance, and commandeered by Ultimate Tamer Jaymi Saeki. Old Verdant Formerly known as New Verdant during an uprising, but now most of the territories within it harbors wild digimons with small tribal settlements scattered throughout. * Emerald Plateau - Floating chunks of landmasses rooted by trees, isolated lands with its own ecosphere. Cutting-Edge Bridge A modified facility that is a remain of a once prosperous Metal Empire facility, a slow-moving platform that occasionally resides in Ex Machina. Overheat desert A desert featuring abandoned hardware components, The site is rich with mineral, and in a hidden lore that there's once a massacre of former miners. Blast Volcano An area within Overheat Desert and also share its insides across nearby lands, it is an exposed part of the Digital World's Volcanic Belt. It also houses a former location known as the Den of Roars. * Blast furnace - An area where a Red House used to be, now converted to a black smith where the Volcanic Belt worked to its advantage of housing a natural forge. Oasis TBA Bearing Sea A dangerous body of water that cannot be traveled by any digimon without a very capable water affinity, it is a sea where most cannot swim and will risk drowning, even the fishes, due to purified water. The location is also excellent for Digi-Union to lose its trail. The location is specifically named for bering a heavy burden on those who'd traverse it, must be ventured in caution or else risk losing their lives. Temple TBA Trailmon Stations Managed by Hiro Sasaki, a Trailmon-based company responsible for most of the land trades and transports. Terminals and stations are spread throughout the Digital World and they're protected under contract with Digi-Central. Dimensional Gates Random locations throughout the Digital World where Crow attempts to open portals to bring back Barbamon, and also the very source of its influence. The gates are never truly closed, but without means to indefinitely halt it, all tamers had seldom visited the location lest be influenced by the very power itself. River of Souls Hidden Dimension, can only be accessed from a body of water. Usually a passive area to traverse between certain places such as Sands of Remains and Plutonian Shore. Sands of Remains Hidden Dimension, an endless stretch of desert with rampant digimon surviving as memories. Ryuu was the first to be in the realm. This is a place to replay previous story-based missions and fight against old opponents. Plutonian Shore A hidden dimension where Lucemon resides. The sight is also a landing spot who came through the dimension through the River of Souls. Lilith Garden A hidden dimension where Lilithmon resides. The area is a hospitable land void of digimons. Despite being a different dimension, it is not accessible through any alternate dimensions. Black Pond A site where Belialmon melted after its parts Sodom and Gomorrah are gone. It is the direct portal to the River of Souls should it be liquified. Reversed Ridge The edge of the Digital World erupted with forceful connections made to the Yawning Void, resulting in random voids Yawning Void A place that can cross into dimensions, once part of the defunct Tree of Life. Dimensional Void Category:Stubs